


Lights On

by kangdanna



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Dress Up, Fashion & Couture, Gay, Love, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangdanna/pseuds/kangdanna
Summary: Brian is a fashion designer and Jae is a model and also a big fan of Brian's creations. They finally meet at a fashion show and the rest is history.But what if Jae has a little secret he didn't tell Brian?





	Lights On

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to everyone that supported me trough my writer's blocks and all. Esp @teenuviel127 that helped me break through it and was my beta once again.
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you guys will like this one and would stay tuned for the following chapters! Give me your sincere feedback~

The runway was his life.  
  
Looking back at his past, Jae realized that he endured a lot to become the person he was today. From being bullied because of his looks and sexuality to having thousands of men and women lust for him. Jae is tall, his lanky frame making him the perfect candidate for the fashion industry. His porcelain-like skin, his long limbs, his full, plump lips--everything was on point, and naturally so: whereas others had to have fillers and other procedures regularly, he found that the things he’d been mocked for when he was younger had somehow become his biggest assets.  
  
Jae was insistent on finishing college although the money he earned from being a model was very good. He was told that he didn't have to have a degree to be successful and make a living at the rate he was going , but he knew a model's life wasn’t going to last a lifetime. On top of that, he was aspiring to create too, not just be a canvas for someone else's creations. From his first to his last day in the arts college, majoring in design, Jae was excited about what his future would bring, nurtured his dreams like someone he loved. He decided that he would start slow after getting his degree: he would study other designer's creations in detail, would study the market, would analyze everything before creating himself.  
  
"Guys we got great news this morning, we’re on the list for several shows in Europe including the most important one at Paris fashion week for Spring/Summer," Sungjin announced at the meeting; everyone was excited when it came to shows outside of South Korea. There was something exhilarating about seeing people from all walks of life, from different cultures admire what they’d made.  
  
"HAH! I knew it! And you were sweating about your line not making it." Mark flailed his hands in excitement, his grin wide.  
  
"You aren't one of Korea's best designers for nothing, _of course_ we’d be there!" Mingyu beamed from where he sat, long limbs sprawled across the chair opposite him.  
  
"Hey, Jae?" Yugyeom peeked over at the list of confirmed guests, smirking at Jae. "Guess who's also coming to all these shows?"  
  
For a split second there, Jae had no idea what he was talking about but then it hit him like a train.

"NO!!" he gasped and scooted closer to Yugyeom, taking a peek at his phone.  
  
"Let me guess--one and only Canadian-Korean gown designer Kang Brian?" Lucas laughed and nudged Jae.  
  
"Yes! Oh my goodness, I’ll see his creations _in the flesh_ and maybe meet him too."  
  
Sungjin laughed, "You know we went to the same high school before he moved to Canada, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and you never let me forget it!" Jae clutched at his heart jokingly. “Be still my heart!”  
  
A few whispers were heard in the room as Dowoon, the new photographer, asked Wonpil, Sungjin's assistant, about what was going on. Wonpil explained about Jae's obsession with Brian's creations.

“I swear to god, he’s worse than my nephew gushing about Iron Man.”

"But he only creates women’s clothing, right?" Dowoon asked as he was setting up a tripod for their next photo shoot.  
  
"Yes, but they’re out of this world, like him." Jae grinned at Dowoon, making the other a bit flustered as he was new and still unused to Jae’s devastatingly gorgeous smile.  
  
"We don't know 100% whether Jae has a crush on Brian's creations or _him_ but we all have a general idea." Mingyu laughed.  
  
"Guys we need to try on the clothes and have the pictures taken for the pictorial so let's work!" Sungjin clapped his hands.

One 'Yes sir!' echoed throughout the room as all 12 models roamed around to get the clothes on and proceed with the photoshoot.  
  
The Paris fashion show was huge, and Jae would lie if he said he wasn't nervous at all about seeing Brian Kang and his creations as well as other renowned artists. Once, he was able to get his hands on a custom-made wedding dress the designer made and he felt like he was in heaven when it arrived: all that exquisite embroidery, those precise lines. There was something in particular about Brian Kang's creations that Jae simply adored: they had an amazing kind of harmony, they felt serene to him.  
  
On the runway, Jae modelled a total of four outfits that were said to set the trends in South Korea and hopefully around the world in 2018. Sungjin's new line was a unisex one, presented side by side, worn both by a male and a female model. They were made from beautiful fabrics and pattern combinations that worked well for both genders. They fit Jae like a glove and so far, working for Sungjin was the most enjoyable run Jae has had in his career. Posing for the cameras dressed like that made him feel like he made the right decision to sign under Sungjin for the season, plus it was the first time he stepped on Europe's runways which was awesome exposure.  
  
"Great, you did just great!” Sungjin congratulated all 12 of them with a huge smile before taking a seat and downing the bottle of mineral water Wonpil handed him. It was visible on his face how the stress drained him.  
  
"We already have orders coming in!" Wonpil announced, looking on his iPad with a big grin.  
  
Everyone clapped and looked at each other smiling brightly, congratulating themselves and wishing for bigger success in the next shows.  
  
The atmosphere was hectic around, models everywhere, artists roaming around and directing make-up artists and their models for the show. And then is when he saw it: a magnificent turquoise dress with the most beautiful embroidery and lace work he has ever seen his entire life. Jae spotted Brian Kang's corner and decided to go there and admire the beautiful creations.  
His palms started sweating and his heartbeat increased the moment he got near the rack of dresses.  
  
"My goodness..." Jae whispered and almost dared to touch one of the gowns, fingers stopping just short of the fabric.  
  
"Hey, you’re not allowed in here!" one tall girl came up to him.  
  
"I'm sorry I just wanted to admire the creations because I'm a big fan that's all--" Jae took a few steps back and rubbed his nape.  
  
"Well still--"  
  
"Hey what's going on here?"  
  
If Jae's heart was beating like crazy when he saw the gowns with his own eyes, it probably stopped for a few seconds when Brian Kang appeared before them. He was much more handsome in real life, Jae though, his black hair was styled in a weave that made him look like a prince.  
  
"I caught this guy looking at your dresses." The model said, crossing her arms.  
  
"I'm honestly sorry! I just was admiring--"  
  
"There's nothing wrong if another very good model wants to look at my creations, Brenda,” Brian said in a honey-like tone.  
  
Jae blinked several times and bit his lip "Excuse me, what?"  
  
"You’re Jae, right? I saw you in Sungjin's brochure." Brian switched to korean and for some reason it made Jae's brain stop this time.  
  
_He knows who I am, Brian Kang knows my name_ .  
  
"Uh yes, yes! Jae. I'm a big fan of yours." Jae smiled, extending his hand to shake Brian's.  
  
"A fan?" Brian shook the other's hand. The surprise was written all over his face.  
  
"Yes! I love everything you create, it's absolutely breathtaking!" Jae’s excitement rose through the roof as the other bowed his head gently and smiled, being probably one of the few people that didn’t find his extreme passion for women’s clothing weird.  
  
“Creating them and being acknowledged gives me such huge satisfaction.”  
  
“It should because you’re amazing.” Jae smiled brightly.  
  
“You’re not so bad yourself, Jae.” Brian winked at him before the makeup-artist called him over to check the models.  
  
“You can stick around and see the dresses up close if you want. We’re in next, and I need to make sure everything is impeccable.”  
  
Jae always saw Brian as this superior being that wouldn't give a penny about his opinion, but as it turns out, Brian is as lovely and simple as other talented people Jae met during his time as a model.  
  
“I think I can stay for a while...” he moved his eyes to Sungjin and got approval to stay there for 5 minutes.  
  
Brian smiled and moved over to check the last details. The models were proudly sitting for the last touches and Jae felt himself in a daze, everything almost dream-like. He moved closer to the monitors, to Brian, so as to watch the models showcase the beautiful gowns. Brian chose simple makeup for his models, each having a touch of the colour their dress had, as well as flowers braided in their hair.  
  
“Spring in Korea inspired me for this,” he said, focused on the screen but already acknowledging Jae’s presence near him. “I was about to drop this show because I had nothing a month before.”  
  
“But here you are, killing it and going beyond expectations as usual.”  
  
Brian smiled and turned his head to Jae, looking him in the eye--thousands of mini lightning bolts sped up Jae’s spine and he had to hold back the impulse to ask Brian if he believed in love at first sight.

 _Pull yourself together._  
  
“Jae!” Wonpil waved over at him, not exactly wanting to interrupt the moment.  
  
“Ah I gotta go--”  
  
“See you at the after party?”  
  
_He wants to see me again._  
  
“Yes! See you there!”  
  
  
  
  
Back at his hotel room he was sharing with Mark, Jae kept going through his luggage, not knowing what to wear.  
  
“You know, Brian Kang is suuuuuuch a nice guy! He recognized me too! I mean, when on Earth would your favourite designer acknowledge  you huh!”  
  
Mark laughed. “Pretty sure Christian Dior is dead so yeah, I can't be acknowledged by my favourite designer!”

“Dude. Okay. Live vicariously through me. I gotchu.”

Mark rolled his eyes and changed into a white suit from the same designer he just mentioned, the lapels sleek, the fabric with a faint sheen to it.  
  
Jae laughed, pulling a black cashmere turtleneck out of his luggage, holds it up against his body. “Do you think this would work?”  
  
“If you add a beret to it,” Mark suggested.  
  
“Well I don't have a beret--," Jae huffed. A sudden smile appearing on his face when Mark threw one at him.  
  
“Make sure not to lose it, yeah?”  
  
Jae beamed, he had his outfit all figured out now so all he needed to do was to take a quick shower and get dressed.  
  
“Can you imagine that I might get his phone number?”  
  
Mark rolled his eyes and pushed Jae into the bathroom. “Go wash yourself to smell nice for your man.”  
  
“Hey don't joke about those things! You might jinx it.”  
  
After getting dressed and styling his blonde hair so that it swept just right across his forehead, Jae applied his favourite perfume and put on his brand new Oxfords, putting on a long trench coat and the red beret that completed his outfit. His silver-rimmed, round glasses set the entire outfit in place.

 

_You got this, Jae._

  
  
The venue was grandiose, tall white ceilings with black chandeliers that lined up in the middle of the hall lighting up the room just enough for the guests to distinguish the other people around. Long tables full of gourmet appetizers and exotic fruits lined on both sides of the room, waiters carrying black trays with tall glasses of champagne, serving the guests one by one. The theme was beautiful.  
  
Jae beamed, took a glass of champagne and hoped to blend in but also be recognized by potential investors and sign a few contracts. The party was specially created for that, after all.  
  
Of course, just thinking about meeting Brian again made Jae’s stomach flip a little, the excitement running through his veins just at the sight of someone who looked a bit like him.  
  
“Hello! What's your name?” a slightly older, very well-styled woman with a pearl necklace around her neck greeted him.  
  
“Hello! It’s Jaehyung Park.” He  bowed slightly, kissed her hand.  
  
“Sunmi, Diamond Modelling. Young man, you are incredibly good-looking and you caught my eye. I was wondering if you could tell me what agency you’re under, we would like a fresh face for a few upcoming pictorials.”  
  
Upon hearing that, Jae gasped, trying not to look too unprofessional, too surprised.

“Oh I admire the work your agency’s done so much. That would be a great experience for me! My boss is Park Sungjin.” He waved at Wonpil to catch his attention, “This is his assistant, Kim Wonpil. I think he has all the information you need.”

Wonpil introduced himself, shook Sunmi’s hand. She turned to Jae.  
  
“Thank you so much Jaehyung, I will be talking to Mr. Kim, you go enjoy the party. Try the lobster tails. It's the best dessert out there.” She whispered the last bit as in confidence and made Jae laugh.

 

And that was when he saw him.  
  
Brian Kang in all his serene beauty, standing next to a man, talking. He had a black suit on. His jacket was sparkly, glamorous but just enough for it not to look exaggerated. The white shirt underneath had a simple rushing at the waist and instead of a tie, he chose to wear a silver pin on his collar. His black locks were again styled perfectly, him looking like a really expensive piece of art Jae felt he would never be accomplished enough to be close to deserving.  
  
But he was quickly noticed by the designer, his tall frame hardly unnoticeable in a crowd. When their eyes locked something in Brian’s expression changed, he somehow softened and the small smile on his lips weakened Jae’s knees even more than they already were.  
  
Jae didn't dare to go to Brian; he waited for the other to finish his conversation, flirtatious glances being exchanged between the two when their eyes met.  
  
When Brian finally ended the conversation, he started making his way to Jae but he was stopped again, this time by a potential investor he needed to talk to, influential people weren't the ones you want to ignore especially when money and fame were involved. As soon as the talk was over, Brian gave his personal e-mail and phone number in a rush--he moved quickly, made sure to get to Jae this time. Seeing him getting closer, their eyes locked, Jae’s stomach was tied in a knot, his heart beating in his throat.  
  
Jae took a big gulp of a just-plucked-off-the-tray glass of vodka newly and smiled.  
  
“Hey.” Brian smiled gently back at him.  
  
“Hey! It’s so weird for me to be surrounded by so many important people and actually have a few recognize me?! I mean wah--” Jae blurted out, his excitement combined with the smell of alcohol turning Brian’s smile into a big grin.  
  
“That’s the result of hard work, great presence and really good PR.” Brian chuckled, yet again.  
  
“I guess you’re right but still!”  
  
“Yeah, I totally get it. It’s unbelievable even for me still. Have you seen the guy I talked to before coming here?” Brian nodded to the man slightly off to their right.

Jae nodded and looked into the crowd, spotting the guy.

“He owns a big chain of clothing stores all over Europe and wants me to create for them. It’s mind blowing where I got from dressing my sister’s dolls.” Brian shook his head and smiled widely, taking a graceful last sip of his own glass.  
  
“Same with me wearing my mom’s clothes when I was little.” Jae laughed, “Should we get something to drink or maybe grab a fancy bite?”

He motioned towards the empty glass Brian was holding.  
  
With a nod, Brian accompanied Jae toward the bar. He felt eager to get to know him better, to know where his love for his creations came from--it wasn’t everyday someone like Jae came up to him to talk shop. Brian had met fans and models before but never someone who was so absolutely _both._  
  
Jae felt unbelievably comfortable and confident in Brian's presence. There was something about Brian, something confident and erudite but compassionate, sweet, even. Brian admired Jae for his sense of freedom and child-likeness, that lightweight quality to how he moved, how we held himself.  
  
The two picked some appetizers, ordered two glasses of bourbon and found a tall, round table near the window toward the back of the room where they could talk without being interrupted so easily.  
  
“Your latest line was so beautiful, so delicate.I just loved how you put the fabrics together, and I could only imagine how beautiful the sketches were.” Jae said and took a bite of the bruschetta.

“I finished design school half a year ago and I’m always eager to create too but I get stuck.” Jae admitted. “I never know where to start.”  
  
“My sketches used to be a mess at first, the people I worked with had no idea how to read them but with a lot of practice, I improved,” Brian said and scrolled through his phone’s camera roll, showing Jae a few pictures of his most beautiful sketches.  
  
“Oh is that the turquoise dress you presented today?” Jae asked, mesmerized by the details on the coloured sketch.  
  
“Yep, I used flower petals to decorate it. I just did it like it was going to be the cover feature in Vogue or Vanity Fair but nobody actually saw them.” Brian showed the beautiful drawings of his latest line, coloured and accessorized with flowers and some with tiny diamonds. “These are new actually.You’re the only one who’s seen them.”

He chuckled and glanced at Jae, their eyes meeting once again in the same flirtatious gaze.  
  
“They are gorgeous, Brian. You should really teach me how to do this..” Jae bit his lip. His eyes were eager to stay on Brian’s and not being intimidated by them. “One day... I mean.”  
  
“I will, Jae,” Brian spoke in a soft tone, his deep voice charming. “I mean. Why not?”  
  
_It's a promise_ .  
  
They only looked at each other for a moment before breaking off, the loud music seeping in, their conversation taking over again.  
  
“Since you studied design as well I guess that you want to do the whole couture thing too at some point. Tell me how _that_ happened.”  
  
Jae hummed, thoughtful. “I figured out that I won't be a model forever. It’s a very looks-based industry and the clock is ticking.”

He chuckled a little.

“So I had to do something about it. It wasn't easy at first, both modelling and school were pretty hectic but I managed to do it.” He nodded proudly, watching Brian’s expression.  
  
“I could only imagine, I know what design school means and it's not easy at all.” Brian paused, sipping from his glass. “What are you planning on creating? Men? Women? Maybe both?” Jae loved the curiosity in his voice.  
  
“Both. Uhm, it’s probably going to sound weird but I am planning to create for the LGBT community. Of course, everyone is entitled to wear whatever they want, but I want to fight for people like me. People that are afraid to express themselves for who they really are.”

Brian’s eyebrows rose in surprise.  
  
“I mean, probably it sounds weird or that I'm trying to create a circle around this community but it’s very different in my mind.” Jae’s palms started to sweat, anxiety creeping in when he got no response from Brian. “Ah, I’m sorry--"  
  
“--no, no! I was actually imagining what you want to create, and I understand. One hundred percent. Being in the LGBT community myself taught me a lot about those who have no support and are afraid to put themselves out there. I think you’ll revolutionise the world, honestly. I’ve known you all of two hours and I’m already invested.” Brian nodded, eyes meeting Jae’s.

“Yeah but what about everyone else--”

“--I would do my best to support you.” Brian put his hand on the round table, their knuckles brushing for an electric moment.  
  
A sigh of relief left Jae’s lips, his tense body relaxing again.

“You really think it’s a good idea?”

His index finger softly touched Brian's.  
  
“A brilliant one.”

“I hope I can execute everything well.”

“I’m sure you will. You dress really well.” Brian smirked, leaning closer.

“May I?” He gestured towards Jae’s top.

Jae nodded, trying to swallow the lump that formed in his throat as soon as Brian leaned closer.

“You have a great taste. Is this Merino wool?” he asked, feeling the collar of Jae’s turtleneck, his fingers brushing against his pale soft skin, making him lean closer as well.

“Cashmere.” Jae bit his lip as he realized their faces were inches away from each other. Despite the low light, he was able to see Brian’s face, the small details: the faint mole on his nose, the crease of his eyes.

 “Mm, my bad.” Brian licked his chapped lips, gently brushing his nose against Jae's. “There's something about you--”

“Yeah?” Jae breathed heavily, his eyes not being able to focus on Brian anymore, only on his lips.

“It drives me kind of crazy.”

“You drive me crazy,” Jae whispered, his long fingers cupping Brian’s cheek, sealing the space between them with his lips.

Brian let out the breath he was holding as the kiss deepened. Jae could feel him smiling as their lips moved together. The kiss was sweet, it tasted like champagne and whiskey and something sweet, something distinctly _them_. It drove Jae crazy, his heart was in his throat and all he could think about was that he finally was acknowledged by one of his longtime crushes. Brian, on the other hand, never felt like that before. Jae seemed like a perfect match for himself, his own heart was beating faster than normal.

When their lips parted, Brian ran his tongue over his lips and smirked, enjoying what was left of Jae’s taste on them.

“Wow, okay.” Jae leaned back against his stool and watched as Brian sipped from his glass and looked around, checking whether someone saw them or not. Not that he minded being admired while kissing _the_ Brian Kang.

“BRIAN!”

Their little moment was broken by Sungjin’s pat on Brian’s shoulder. The two hadn't had time to talk properly in ages and Sungjin didn't quite notice the two having a small (actually very big) moment.

“Oh my God, look at you!” Sungjin stroked Brian’s shoulder, a great smile on his face.

“Aaaaah! Park Sungjin!” Brian reached over to hug him, patting his back gently.

“Last time we talked you had a mental breakdown and wanted to quit design school and become a singer.” Sungjin laughed, Jae watched the two with a small smile.

“Haven’t we all. I thought it was normal for people in fashion to be out of touch with reality. But we persist.” Brian laughed, glancing at Jae, as if he seeking validation from him. Jae nodded, he knew how hard it was to try and be better than others and wanting to just quit all those dreams and become a regular person.

“I’ve gotta say, your style improved so much through the years. You’re basically setting the trends in Korea for the past years!”

Sungjin approved, it wasn't only him, of course, but his style was predominant indeed.

“I still can’t create what you do, so for that, I'm jealous. Couture is so intricate.” Sungjin laughed, leaning closer to Jae. “You probably know by now that this guy is your biggest fan, right?”

“Why do you always have to be like that annoying aunt that asks the most embarrassing questions at family gatherings?” Jae puffed his cheeks up in jest.

“Well yeah but he’s very good himself, his ideas and futures plans have me a little jealous!” Brian laughed and placed his hand over Jae’s on the table.

“Ohhh.” that’s when Sungjin understood the whole situation, Jae’s rosy cheeks, the glances they were throwing at each other.

An overly excited, probably a little drunk, and euphoric Wonpil appeared with two glasses of white wine, handing one to Sungjin.

“It’s my favorite song let’s dance!” he beamed, pushing the glass into Sungjin's hand.

“This is Kim Wonpil, my assistant.”

“Boyfriend. This is Kim Wonpil, his boyfriend. Babe it’s time for you to give my proper status to people. It's been two years!” Wonpil grinned, leaning against Sungjin.

Jae laughed as Wonpil introduced himself to Brian, making Sungjin all flustered.

“Brian Kang.” Brian laughed along and shook the other's hand before watching as they slipped through the crowd to dance.

“You know what? We should dance too!” Brian drowned the last of his bourbon and took Jae’s hand in his.

“I’m terrible at dancing!” Jae groaned but didn't fight much, following the other to the dance floor.

Brian's hands wrapped around Jae’s waist as they swayed together, Jae’s arms draped over Brian’s shoulders as they looked into each other’s eyes. The song began and so did they.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first part ~ I'm waiting for any feedback! Comment down bellow or hit me up on Twitter @kangdanaa


End file.
